Slow Road To Recovery
by XxRemciclesxX
Summary: Leo and Raph are captured by shredder and tortured slowly. When they get rescued Leo started rembering things from their capture. Will Leo be ok? Will his brothers help him through it or will he suffer?
1. Slow Road To Recovery C1

_Hello everyone. This story is called Slow Road To Recovery. This is based on Leo's and Raph's Recovery after their time being held by shredder. This first chapter will be based on different parts their capture._

 _Enjoy_

 _Two turtles were racing with the blue clad turtle was ahead of the red' clad turtle. Leonardo the oldest was in the lead._

 _"Whoever gets to the docks first wins!" Leo yells as he speeds up._

 _Raphael the second oldest sped up to catch up to Leo. Leo laughed as he was the first to the dock but ended up getting knocked over. The brothers rolled around on the floor until Raph pinned Leo down and looked at Leo with a grin._

 _"I won" Leo said_

 _"Yea I know"_

 _Raph got to his feet and helped Leo up. They laughed and sat at the edge of the dock, their feet in the water._

 _"We need to do this more often" Leo says out of the blue._

 _"Yea it been a while since we hung out like this" Raph says rapping his arm around Leo's shoulder. Leo's eyes widen but he stayed silent not wanting to ruin this moment. Leo moved slowly and leaned his head on Raph's shoulder. Raph's arm tightened around him and they sat in silence watching the moon and stars._

 _"We should get going bro" Raph says_

 _Leo sighs not wanting the moment to end but knowing that Splinter would be worried, so they headed back. Suddenly a dart comes out of nowhere hitting Leo's bicep. Leo hisses and then his eyes widen as he pulls the dart out. He looks at Raph who is looking at him in horror_

 _"Run" with that said Leo falls unconscious._

 _Raph runs to Leo's side, lifts him onto his back and starts running. He was about go down the fire escape when a dart entered his leg, but he just kept running. He was down the fire escape when darkness finally took over._

…

 _Raph groans as he opened his eyes. He looks around and noticed he was a cell. Raph looks around and jumps when his hand hits skin. He looked down to see Leo curled up on the side of him. "Leo?"_

 _Leo shifts and that's when Raph saw the bruises. He cursed under his breath and rolled Leo over too get a better look at them. There were a bunch of bruises near his stomach and there were also some on his neck but shaped as a hand which made his anger boil…'_ _Did this all happen when I was out?'_ _Raph thinks looking at Leo as he takes in a shuddered breath and coughs slightly._

 _(Earlier…)_

 _Leo groaned as he slowly woke, he looked around and noticed a slumped figure in the corner of the cell. "…Raph" Leo whispers as he runs to Raph's side, he shakes Raph's shoulder and worries when he doesn't get a reply. Leo puts two fingers on Raph's neck and sighs in relief when he feels a steady heartbeat. He looked all over Raph's body thinking what could have knocked him out…when he saw a dart sticking out of Raph's leg. Suddenly the door opens and Leo jumps to his feet._

 _"I see you are awake Leonardo"_

 _"Shredder." Leo hissed_

 _"You and your family have been a thorn in my side and I'm tired of it. Now tell me Splinter is and I will make this easier on you"_

 _"Never!"_

 _"Fine we'll do this the hard way" Shredder says._

 _He snaps his fingers and foot ninjas came out of nowhere holding metal bats. They all circled around Leo and started to attack. He punches the first couple ninjas unconscious and then a metal bat hits his plastron. He cries out and grabs it when three ninjas pull him down. He tries to get out of their grip but he felt more pain near his plastron. He suddenly felt 2 large hands on his neck and they started squeezing it. He tried to suck in a breath but these large hands were blocking his air-way. His last thought before he blacked out was…_

 _Raph…_

 _…_

 _Hours have gone by and Leonardo is still unconscious. Raph holds his brother tightly wondering when he would wake up. Raph growls and starts cursing whoever did this. Raph looks down when Leo moaned softly pain written on his face._

 _"Leo?"_

 _Leo's eyes flutter open and he looks at Raph. "…Raph"_

 _Raph smiles sadly at Leo's hoarse voice but then frowned in anger. "Who did this bro?"_

 _"S-Shredder" Leo answers eyes closing_

 _"Don't fall asleep on me bro" Raph says grabbing Leo's face "What did he do to you?"_

 _"I tried to wake you up but the dart knocked you out. Shredder came in and told me to tell him where splinter was but I didn't so the foot ninja beat me, then shredder strangled me. I think they drugged me too" Leo says_

 _Raph growls angrily but takes a deep breath, he was about to say something when the door slammed open. The 2 brothers look at the door as foot ninjas walk in. Raph growls when they open the cage door and start walking up to Leo. In a flash one of ninjas stab Leo with a needle. Leo hisses in pain and Raph tries to jump up but the chain were holding him back._

 _"Put him down now or so help I'll rip off your head!" Raph screams._

 _They just ignored him and started to walk away with Leo. Leo knows he was drugged and that he couldn't move but he still had to try. Leo groaned as he started to struggle. "Let m-me go!" One of the foot ninja let go and went in front of Leo's eye sight. The others hold him tightly and the one in front of Leo punched him in the face. From being in a drugged state Leo was knocked out immediately._

 _"Leo!" Raph screamed._

 _The ninja drag Leo out and shut the door leaving Raph in complete darkness._

 _…_

 _"Don I'm worried about them it's been days and there's still no sign of them" Mikey says as he paced back and forth._

 _"I know Mikey but their shell cells are disconnected so we can't track them and Master Splinter is trying to reach them through the spiritual realm" Donnie says._

 _Mike signs and mumbles "I just hope their ok"_

 _…_

 _1 day_

 _2 days_

 _3 days_

 _4 days_

 _5 days_

 _6 days_

 _Raph's eyes snap open and he looks at the limp form of his brother. Raph growls when they throw his older brother at his feet. Once they shut the door Raph crawls to Leo's side._

 _"Leo?" Raph asked shaking Leo's shoulder._

 _Raph pulls his hand back when Leo moans in pain. '_ _Geez I'm so dumb I didn't even check for injuries_ _' Raph turns Leo over that way he was lying on his shell but...he wishes he hadn't…his eyes widen and he backs up leaning against the wall._

 _"…Leo oh no" Raph breathes_

 _Leo's chest was split open and blood was flowing fast. Snapping out of his shock Raph takes off his gear pushing it into Leo wound, trying to stop the blood flow._

 _"ugh…" Leo's eyes flutter open and lock on Raph._

 _"Leo you got to stay with me man!" Raph yells panicking. Raph barley sees Leo's nod and ties his gear to hold Leo's wound in place. "It's ok we're going to get out of here"_

 _…_

 _"Master splinter! Mikey!" Don screams._

 _"What's wrong D!?" Mikey screams._

 _"I found them!" Don screams jumping in excitement_

 _"I knew you could do it D" Mike says giving Donnie a hug._

 _"Where are they my son?" Splinter asked._

 _"On the other side of town" Don says gathering everything they need for the trip._

 _"I am coming with you my sons" Splinter says_

 _"As are we"_

 _The two turtles and Splinter turned to see April and Casey._

 _"Ok D what's the plan?"_

 _…_

 _Raph sat alone in the darkness with a broken arm. They took his brother for the third time today. When they came to take Leo but Raph broke out of the chains and his broke arm on the impact. But they knocked him out and chained him back up._

 _Raph growled. "I swear if they bring him in with another injury I will hurt them" With that said the door open and Leo was thrown. Raph noticed Leo had bandages around his middle, his head and leg which made him growl._

 _"Just han' on a little longer bro Donnie and Mikey will save us" Raph says._

 _…_

 _Leo had a fever. The wound on his chest is infected and judging on Leo's form they haven't fed him. Raph looked at Leo as he took in a sharp breath. Leo hissed in pain and his eyes opened._

 _"Raph y-you okay?" Leo asked his voice weak and hoarse._

 _"You should be asking yourself that bro" Raph says smirking_

 _"Heh ugh" Leo grabs his chest and lays back on Raph._

 _"Easy bro" Raph says sadly._

 _"B-but are you ok?" Leo ask again_

 _"Other than my broken arm I'm good fearless"_

 _"Broken arm!" Leo screams trying to sit up but hisses in pain._

 _"Yes a broken arm but stop moving! Your injuries are way worse so stop worrying" Raph growls._

 _After Leo settles down Raph says "What did they do to you?"_

 _"Cut me open. Probed me with needles, drugged me. Experimented on me" Leo says._

 _"Did they feed you?" Raph asked._

 _"No…you?"_

 _"Yea"_

 _"Good."_

 _Silence came and Raph felt uncomfortable with it. But luckily Leo broke it_

 _"Raph?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _Raph's eyes widen and he says "Why ya sorry fearless?"_

 _"I should have been careful of my surroundings I should have sensed them I-"_

 _"Stop blamin yourself fearless. Mike and Don should be here soon. My gut is telling me it's going to ok" Raph says._

 _Leo nods and goes into a coughing fit. Raph hears something splutter on the floor and he got the smell of metal. …blood_ _Does that mean Leo has internal bleeding?_ _Raph thinks_

 _Thump_

 _"Leo?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Leo you ok?"_

 _Nothing._

 _Suddenly the alarms went off scaring Raph making him hold Leo tighter._

 _"Raph! Leo! Where are you!?"_

 _Raph jumps in excitement hearing Donnie's voice_

 _"In here!" Raph yells "We're getting out of here bro just hang on a little longer"_

 _Then the door opens. "Raph! Are you o-…Leo" Don's eyes widened at Leo's hurt form._

 _"Don we got to get out of here I don't how much longer Leo's gonna last!" Raph yells._

 _Don bend down and begins picking the lock. The lock clicks and Don runs to his big brothers. "Oh god Leo" Don's eyes scan all over Leo's body grimacing at every bruise, bandage, and blood. Mikey and April run in the room and Mikey runs to Raph._

 _"Raph you're ok!"_

 _"Yea I-ay watch out for ma arm it's broken" Raph says_

 _April takes bandages out and put them on Raph's arm. "Thanks. How is he Don?" Raph asked looking over at Leo._

 _"He's barley breathing we got to leave. Mike you go and get the shellraiser, April can you help Raph, I got Leo" Don says as he picked Leo up bridal style._

 _Mikey runs out of the room and April swings Raph's good arm around her shoulder._

 _"I got i-it April" Raph says hissing in pain when his arms started hurting._

 _"Just shut up and walk with me hothead" April replies_

 _They walk out and see Master Splinter and Casey fighting the foot. Don and April lead the 2 injured brothers into shellraiser and laid them down. Don went over to Raph to look at his arm but Raph yelled "Don't check me check Leo!" Don runs to Leo's side and unwraps the bandage around his middle._

 _"Oh my god" Don breathes._

 _Raph, Mikey, and April look at Donnie then at Leo and gasped. There was black around his cut and it was puffy._

 _"Definitely infected" Don says as he took the bandages off Leo's body._

 _Leo groans when Donnie starts to clean out his wound. Don unwraps Leo's leg and swears at the bruising. It was blue and purple all around the foot. Don raps his foot with a new bandage and puts ice on it. Suddenly Leo's eyes open, fogged over due to the fever._

 _"Leo?" Don asked softly_

 _Leo eyes follow to Donnie and he coughs blood hitting his cheeks._

 _"It's going to be ok bro"_

 _Leo's head rolls to the side and his blue eyes lock with Raph's green ones._

 _"I told you they would come" Raph whispered softly_

 _Leo blinks then his eyes roll in the back of his head and he went limp. Donnie quickly checks Leo's pulse to feel it rather jumpy._

 _"We need to get home where is Master Splinter and Casey?" Don asked_

 _"We're here"_

 _"Casey drive and Raph let me reset your arm I've done everything I could for Leo" Don says._

 _Raph nods and Don takes Raph's arm. "Here bite on this' Don says as he gave Raph a metal slip. Raph bites on it and almost breaks it when Don resets his arm. After Don wrapped it he looked at Leo and checked his vitals._

 _"Casey make this thing go faster!"_

 _Casey speeds running through stop signs and red lights. Suddenly Leo's body starts convulsing. "No! Leo!" Don jumps on top of Leo and tries to hold him down._

 _"Mikey get his arms! Master get his legs! April get the pillow over there and put it under Leo's head or he's going to get a concussion!" Don says holding Leo's thrashing body._

 _Raph looks at Leo tears gathering in his eyes. He was upset he couldn't do anything but with his good arm he grabbed Leo's hand. "Just hold on Leo please"_


	2. Slow Road To Recovery C2

_Chapter 3!_

 _Enjoy_

 _(Present Time)_

The brakes screeched as Casey stepped on them. Mikey lifted up Leo and ran to the lab, Don came running in seconds later and started working on Leo right away. Raph sat outside the lab worry and guilt written on his face. Casey sat down next to Raph worried for his best friend's brother.

"Raph you alright?"

"Well except for my broken arm and Leo almost dying yeah I'm great" Raph said sarcastically.

Casey signed and said "Look I can't do anything for your arm but Leo is a tough dude. He'll make it"

 _"Leo stop breathing Casey we need help in here!"_

Casey jumped right up and ran into the lab with April. Raph's eyes widen and he puts his head in his hands. _No this isn't happening not Leo!_ Raph jumped up, ran to the lab and looked at the sight before him. Mikey was breathing in Leo's mouth, Casey was putting the breathing mask on Leo's face each time Mikey into Leo, April was doing compressions and Donnie was using electric pads to try and get Leo's heart starting. Raph was knocked out of his thoughts when Donnie yelled.

"Clear!"

Leo's body jerked but he fell still again. Don puts his fingers on Leo's neck and waited looking at the heart monitor that Raph had just noticed was flat lining. Raph could only stare helplessly as his friends and family try to bring back his only older brother.

...

...

...

...

... _beep_

Raph's eyes widen as Leo's heart starts again. Yells of joy and happiness fill the room and Donnie turns to everyone.

"Mikey, Casey and Raph please go wait in the living room while me and April finish" Don states.

"No"

Donnie turns to Raph and looks at him irritation flashing across his face. "What do you mean no Raph?"

"I'm not leaving him" Raph says giving Donnie a deadly glare.

"Fine"

Raph sits in the chair next to Leo's cot and takes his hand.

"We're out of there bro. He's not gonna touch you again...not while I'm here"

 _…_

"Raph wake up" Donnie says shaking Raph's arm gently.

"Huuuh?"

"Leo needs some blood we did everything we could do. But the infection is still bad and he has a high fever and his foot should heal up in a couple weeks" Don says tiredly.

Raph hold out his hand and Don puts the needle in.

"After this go to sleep ok Don" Raph says

"But what about Leo?" Donnie asked

"I'll watch him" a voice says and standing the doorway was Mikey

"You sure?" Donnie asked.

"Yes now go to bed" Mike sits next to Raph and looks at Leo's pale form. After 5 minutes Raph was asleep with his head out the table. And after another 10 Mikey took the needle out of Raph's arm. He then sat down and started reading his comic, falling asleep himself

...

Leo's eyes flutter opened slowly and he blinked away the haze. When his vision cleared all he saw was darkness. Whimpering, he closed his eyes and suddenly he thought. _Where's Raph?!_ He sat up but sitting up made him scream in pain. Raph sat up quickly and saw his brother looking around eyes panicked. Raph sat on the bed and grabbed his brothers hand while turning on the lamp.

Leo eyes widened when he sees Raph. "Are you ok? what did shredder do to you while I was out? Did he hurt you!? OH MY GOD your arm!"

"Leo calm down we're not there anymore" Raph says softly

Raph watched as Leo started shaking slightly eyes glazed. He got even more worried when Leo eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell forward into his arms. Raph grunted when he moved his broken arm. He shifted Leo's weight and called Donnie's name. Don comes running in with Mikey hot on his tail

"Leo!" Mikey screams

"What happened!?" Donnie demanded taking Leo from Raph's arms "Where were you? You were supposed to be watching them" Donnie hissed turning to mikey

"I had to use the bathroom I'm sorry Don" Mikey says putting his head down in shame.

Don puts a breathing mask on his eldest brothers face. "Dang...he pulled his stitches lose"

Don unwraps the bandage around Leo plastron and grimaced as blood started flowing from the wound. Donnie grabs the needle and thread and starts stitching. Once he was done he laid Leo down gently.

"Sorry to wake you up Don I just got nervous" Raph says

"It's fine but I'm happy you woke me up his temp is getting higher. Can someone please get the thermometer?" Mike grabs it off of Donnie's desk and hands him it. Don starts rubbing it back and forth on Leo's forehead.

 _Beep._

Don took it off Leo's forehead and his eyes widen in horror. "No this can't be right"

"What is it?" Raph asked

"It's 103.6...Mikey run a cold bath, put Leo in and Raph come with me" Don says.

Mikey runs a cold bath and runs back to the lab to grab Leo. He picked up Leo gently so Leo's stitches wouldn't go lose. He gently lowered Leo in the bath which made Leo moaned and shiver.

Mike's eyes soften and his big brothers pain. "It's going to be ok Leo" He pours cold water on Leo's head. He repeats that until Leo's temp went down. When Mikey walked into the lab he was surprised to find it clean.

"Lay 'im down Mike" Raph says softly.

"We should all get some sleep" Don says walking into the lab with sleeping bags.

"Yay a slumber party with Leo!" Mikey says in excitement. Once settled they all fall asleep with Leo in the middle.

…

Whispered talking is what Leo wakes up to. He opens his eyes slightly and see his 3 brothers sitting around eating and talking. He closed his eyes and listened to the conversation.

"How did you get captured?" Mikey asked.

"We went to hang out a bit but when we turned to head back a dart hit Leo and he passed out. He wanted me to run without him and I decided to pick him up. But suddenly a dart came out of nowhere and hit me. By the time I got us the bottom and the fire escape I fell unconscious" Raph explained.

Suddenly there was silence when Mikey finally spoke. "What did they do to you?"

At that question Leo suddenly had a flash back.

 _He was pulled into a room and was strapped to a table. He couldn't fight against the straps since the drugs in his system._ _The door opened and Baxter walked in with a needle. Leo felt his jaw crack as someone pulled his mouth opened by force. The drug was starting to wear off and he didn't feel numb._ _Suddenly something was poured down his throat and he started to cough._ _He felt his bones shifted and he screamed._ _He felt his leg twist slowly and he screamed louder. He could hear Baxter laughing and suddenly it stopped._ _But as soon as it stopped the pain came back. He screamed._

Leo gasped and sat up

"Leo!"

Suddenly he was developed in Mikey's arms.

"Try not to move you'll pull your stitches" Don says

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Well from what Raph said you had a panic attack when you woke up yesterday"

"Leo man don't scare me like that." Raph says.

"Sorry...how's your arm?" Leo asked

"Way better than your injuries how are you feeling?"

"...tired, hungry and sick" Leo answers.

"Mikey go make Leo some soup" Donnie says as he walks over with a huge needle and suddenly Leo's eyes glaze over as a flashback suddenly comes.

 _He was taken away from his brother for the second time this hour._ _He was hurt, hungry and tired._ _The door opened and an evil looking guys came was tall, he had a lab coat which was stained with blood, he was black and bulky, he had a scar running down his left eye and he was staring at Leo with a mighty glare._

 _"Hello turtle name is Dr. Thomson" he said his voice dark and cold._

 _Leo eyes followed the man as he walked to a cabinet and pull out HUGE needles._ _He filled them up with different substances and put them all in Leo's skin_ _Leo tried not to scream as one of the chemicals started to work._ _Suddenly he couldn't breathe._ _He tried to take in a breath but he started coughing._ _He could hear Dr. Thomson laughing like a manic._ _But suddenly he could breathe again._ _He sucked in a huge breath of air and started coughing._ _Suddenly he felt pain in his head._

 _"Ugh..." Leo moaned as he felt blood dripping down his nose._

 _Pain_

"Leo?"

 _Pain!_

"Leo!"

 _PAIN!_

"LEO!"

Leo jumped as he snapped out the flashback. He notices he was on the floor and his brothers were around him. "Are you alright?" Don asked as he helped Leo sit up.

"Y-ea" Leo answers his voice shaking slightly.

"Did you have another flashback?" Raph asked.

Leo doesn't answer and his brothers take that as a yes. Don grabs the needle he dropped when he caught Leo before he fell. Leo's eyes widened and he backs up, his shell against the wall. "Get that away from me!"

Don looks at Leo in surprise and he gently walks to Leo.

"Stay away from me Dr. Thomson!" Leo yells his eyes fogged over

Don stops in his tracks and looks at his other brothers. They all have the same question showing in their eyes

 _Who is Dr. Thomson?_

"Leo its ok it's us, your brothers" Mikey says his hands rose in front of him.

"GET AWAY!" Leo screams falling on his knees, pleading "Please…no more"

Don's eyes widen and he puts the needle down. "Leo come on snap out of it please"

"No no no please no not Raph leave him alone I'll do anything please" Leo cries

"Leo!" Raph cries in frustration

…

…

...

"Raphie?"

Raph looks into Leo's feverish eyes.

"Yea bro?"

"Don't let Thomson get you Raph" Leo says grabbing Raph's hands

"We're not there anymore bro"

"I wanted to die Raph he did such horrible things to me. I don't want you to end up like me broken and disgusting"

"Leo no your-"

"Raph can you get master splinter please?" Donnie asked

Raph nods and walks to splinter's room. "Master?"

Splinter looks up to see his second oldest son, but as he looks closely he sees sadness and guilt showing in his eyes. "Yes my son?"

"Donnie wants you" Raph says

"My son I can see you are deeply troubled"

"I'm just worried about-"

" ** _RAPH SPLINTER HELP!"_**

Raph and Splinter's eyes widen and they run to the lab only to hear

 **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**


	3. Slow Road To Recovery C3

_HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

Raph and Splinter ran inside the lab their faces melting down to horror.

"Splinter help me please!" Donnie cries trying to get Leo's heart to start again.

"No No NO! Not again!" Raph cries as Mikey held him back

"Raph! Stop!" Mikey yells holding Raph back.

"Get him out of here!" Donnie yells to Casey who goes and helps mikey.

"Let ma go! Leo! Fearless! Please!" Raph begs fighting in even harder in Casey and Mike's grip trying to get to his big brother.

Mikey looks at Casey who nods back at him. "I'm sorry Raphie" Mikey whispered grabbing his nun-chuck and hitting Raph in the head with the back. Casey gave Mikey a pat on shoulder when Mikey whimpered. "You did what ya had to bud" Casey says softly but Mikey just nodded. As soon as Raph was on the couch Mikey broke down and fell to his knees. Casey just stared as mikey broke down.

 _I'm not good at these things but Mikey needs some comfort_ Casey thinks as he bent down. "Come 'ere Mikey" Casey whispers and is surprised when Mikey ran right into his embrace. Casey just held Mikey as he cried. "W-what are we g-gonna do?! Leo's d-dying a-and I-I can't deal with R-Raph's anger" Casey just held Mikey tighter and after a while Mikey fell asleep on Casey shoulder. "I don't know Mikey but we're gonna be alright"

…

"Sensei get the electric pads!" Donnie yells still doing chest compressions. "Come on! Come on Leo!"

"Here my son!" Donnie grabs the pads and rubs them together. "Clear!" Donnie puts the pads on Leo's chest flinching when Leo's body jumped, but there was no pulse

"Again!" Donnie yells rubbing the pads together "Clear!" Leo's body jumped again and he fell still…with no heartbeat.

"YOU'RE NOT DYING ON US LEO! NOW BREATHE!" Donnie screams pounding harder on Leo's chest.

"Donnie stop!" April cries to the purple banded brother, but Donnie doesn't listen. "COME ON!" April hears jumps when Donnie threw the electric pads on the floor and grabbed his brother's limp, cold body in his arms. April cries when Leo's head lolled to the side, lifeless onto Donnie's shoulder.

"Leo please… we need you" Donnie cried into his brother's body. April stares sadly at the weeping brother but then looks at splinter who flinched slightly.

"Master Splinter?"

 _*Spirt realm*_

" _Leonardo?"_

…

" _My son please"_

…

" _I can feel your presence"_

…

 _.._

 _._

" _go away"_

 _Splinter turns around to Leo staring at him eyes dull and lifeless. His ears flatten at the sight of his son._

" _Leonardo what are you doing? your brothers need you"_

"… _No…they don't"_

" _You can't give up" splinter says touching Leo's arm who flinched_

" _DON'T TOUCH ME! THEY DON'T NEED ME! I'M GROSS AND DISGUSTING! YOU WERENT THERER YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT DR. THOMSON DID TO ME SPLINTER! SO JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _*Back in the lab*_

April jumped when splinter sucked in a sharp breath "Master Splinter are you okay?"

"Yes April…I am fine"

"He-I-Donnie" but April couldn't finish when an angered scream came from the lab door. April, Donnie and splinter watched as Raph ran in, tears running down his face, eyes locked on Leo's body.

"Raph wait."

"Is he?..."

Donnie turned his head as a soft sob escaped his lips. Raph's eyes widen and he pushes past Donnie to get to Leo's cot.

"No…" Raph cries as he grabbed Leo's cold hand. "God this isn't happening. Why is this happening?! Panic attacks don't cause people to die! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO WRONG?!" Raph yells feeling his anger rising.

"This is not Donatello's fault!" splinter yells at Raph who was holding on to Leo's limp body. "…Leonardo is not dead."

"What do you mean?" everyone turned their heads to see Mikey and Casey standing next to him.

"Leonardo's body shut down but not his mind, Leonardo is afraid to face you all, Raphael do you know what happened?"

"He was taken from our cell and every time he came back he had more and more injuries and became more distant" Raph answers

"I want to kill-"

"We all want revenge but right now we need to find a way to get Leo back and help him heal" Donnie says standing up looking at everyone who agreed

"So what do we do sensei?'

"We need to go to the sprit realm and convince Leonardo to come back" Splinter says

"when should we do it?"

"You all need rest and we can decided in the morning"

"Hai Sensei"

…

Raph looked up when someone shook his shoulder. "Wha' ya want?"

"Donnie says he found something" Mikey says watching as Raph jumped from the bed running to the lab.

"What is it?"

"R-Raph I found videos of what happened to Leo" Donnie says looking at his brothers and sensei.

"What! Did you watch any of them?" Raph asked sitting next to his brother.

"No that's why I called you in here. I just woke up and I saw an email sent to me from someone" Donnie says clicking play the video.

 _Video #1_

 _Test 1_

 _Subject 1_

 _Name: Leonardo_

 _Place: Leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles_

 _Age: 15_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Birthday: July 26th_

"How did they get all that info Donnie" Raph asked reading the words that pooped on screen

"I-I don't know"

Suddenly the turtles see a room and their eldest brother strapped down to a table. And their eyes widened as shredder walked in.

" _Hello Leonardo"_

 _But Leo doesn't say anything he just gives him a deadly stare._

" _Fine don't talk…I plan on breaking you Leonardo. You have always been a thorn in my side and how you survived our last encounter makes me very confused. And you had the never to step in a tell Karai who her really father is and now she's rotting in a cell._

" _She's. Not. You're. Daughter!" Leo hissed_

" _I raised her!"_

" _You stole her!"_

 _"I will let you go_ … _Only if you tell me where Hamato Yoshi is" Shredder says walking around Leo._

" _Never."_

" _Tell me Leonardo" Shredder says holding up remote, but Leo doesn't answer_

 _Then the button was pressed._ _Leo screams as electricity went around his body._

" _Now Leonardo that was only the first level tell me where Yoshi is!"_

 _But again Leo is silent_ … _Then the button was pushed again_

" _AHHHHHHHH!"_

 _After an agonizing ten minutes Leo fell into the world of darkness_

" _Give him to his brother…I have one more test and if it doesn't work Dr. Thomson will take over"_

 _Video end_

 _Video length: 15:06_

 _Subject: unresponsive_

 _Info: None._

Raph screamed in hatred and anger as the video ended. "I'm gonna kill him! I will kill him!"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to Mikey who had tears running down his eyes. "Please just stop…"

"…Mikey"

"Don't Raph! Your anger isn't making anything better! Leo is on the brink of dying! We don't have time to argue!"

Raph puts his head down and look at the ground mumbling a sorry.

"Wait they sent another one!" Donnie yells as everyone crowded around

 _Video #2_

 _Test 2_

 _Subject 1_

 _Name: Leonardo_

 _Place: Leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles_

 _Age: 15_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Birthday: July 26th_

Everyone glared as shredder walked in throwing his brother into a glass cage head first.

 _Leo woke up when his head hit the ground and look around, eyes narrowing when shredder came into his view._

" _So Leonardo you ready to tell me where your father is?"_

" _Oh my god how many times do I have to tell you! I'm not telling you!"_

" _Oh but you will"_

 _Suddenly water started filling up the glass cage._

" _Is it cold Leonardo?"_

 _Leo just glared at him._

 _…_

The brothers watched as their eldest brother shivered like a leaf.

" _Tell me and this will stop!"_

" _NEVER!"_

 _Then ice was added to the water. The water was rising ever so slowly. Shredder wanted to see the cold become so unbearable that he well faint and drown._

 _The water is waist level and Leo's lips were blue and he shook uncontrollably._

" _H-help m-m-me M-Mikey D-Donnie, R-R-Raphie"_

 _Video end_

 _Video length: 6:46_

 _Subject: Begging for help, no answers_

 _Info: water was negative 16 degrees and can only stand the water for 21 minutes_

"They sent another but I can't watch it yet" Donnie says taking a steady breath as he headed to the lab to check on his brother. He walked to Leo's bed side taking his brother's hand in his. "I'm so sorry they did that to you bro. We'll be coming for soon bro just hold on…"


	4. Slow Road To Recovery C4

_Okay I know. It's been so LONG since I've last updated but I HAD a huge writers block for this story. But! A guest helped me come up with the next chappie! THANK YOU_

 _Now the next chapter of SRTR!_

 _ENJOY!_

Raph laid in bed as he remembered the two videos Donnie showed them. He didn't know Leo went through so much and was tortured but what did he except? A huge buffet? But there was something that was bothering him.

Donnie said that there was another video and he needed to see it. Raph jumped out of bed and silently went across the living room, seeing Donnie and Mikey curled up together. Sound asleep. He could also hear Splinters steady snores so now was the perfect time to see the video. He slipped into the lab and opened Donnie's computer seeing the unseen video.

"Here goes nuthin'"

Then he pressed play.

 _Video #3_

 _Test 3_

 _Subject 1_

 _Name: Leonardo_

 _Place: Leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles_

 _Age: 15_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Birthday: July 26th_

" _Get me out!" Leo screamed as he tried to break the bonds_

" _No no no Leonardo. There is something you should see" shredders voice came over the intercom "You'll find it…interesting"_

" _Pfft yeah sure" Leo said rolling his eyes_

" _don't get smart with me turtle. Now watch"_

 _Suddenly the lights were off and the screen lit. and on the screen where his brother's._

" _ **god Leo is a horrible brother" 'Raph said'**_

" _ **tell me about it all he ever does is boss us around and thinks he's all that" Donnie says smirking as Mikey started to talk**_

" _ **Tell me about it and he think he's my hero"**_

" _ **Fearless leader"**_

" _ **Teachers pet"**_

" _ **Splinter junior"**_

" _ **it's his fault that we always end up hurt in battle"**_

" _ **it's his fault we always fail"**_

" _ **We got it all wron' Mike…he's the failu-"**_

Raph grunted as he unplugged the computer not wanting to watch anymore. He was furious…no wonder why Leo is becoming distant. He thinks they hate him. Raph turned towards his brother's cot and took his hand.

"I don't hate you. None of us do. And…I'm going to prove it. Now." Raph jumped up and grabbed a mat putting it next to is brother's cot. He slowly took deep breaths and slowly fell into a meditate trance not caring about his name being called from behind.

 _Raph looked into the darkness as he walked towards a lit room, he could hear words as he got closer. And to his horror it was words he just heard_

' _god Leo is a horrible brother'_

' _tell me about it all he ever does is boss us around and thinks he's all that'_

' _Tell me about it and he think he's my hero'_

' _Fearless leader'_

' _Teacher's pet'_

' _Splinter junior'_

' _it's his fault that we always end up hurt in battle'_

' _it's his fault we always fail'_

' _we got it all wron' Mike…he's the failure'_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _FAILURE_

 _Raph winced as tat word repeated over and over in his brother's mind. He needed to find-_

"… _Stop…"_

 _Raph's head snapped up as he looked inside the door and what he saw made him freeze in horror. His brother was crouched on and floor with his head in his hands as 'him' and 'his brothers' taunted him with those words._

' _god Leo is a horrible brother' 'Raph said'_

' _tell me about it all he ever does is boss us around and thinks he's all that' Donnie says smirking as Mikey started to talk_

' _Tell me about it and he think he's my hero'_

' _Fearless leader'_

' _Teacher's pet'_

' _Splinter junior'_

' _it's his fault that we always end up hurt in battle'_

' _it's his fault we always fail'_

' _we got it all wron' Mike…he's the failure and he's better off_ _ **dead'**_

 _FAILURE_

" _I'm a failure…"_

" _No ya not"_

 _Leo's head snapped up and everything disappeared except him and his brother._

" _R-Raph? No its not you…get away"_

" _it is me bro. it's really me"_

" _Get away! You don't want me as your brother!"_

" _and who said that?!" Raph screamed_

" _YOU DID! YOU HATE ME! YOU ALL DO! AND YOUR RIGHT! I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD!"_

Suddenly he wasn't with s brother…he was looking into the eyes of his

"Raphael what are you doing?!"

"NO! what are you doing?! Why did you leave him?!" Raph yelled trying to go back into his trance. He needed to talk to his brother.

"It's too dangerous for you to be- "

"I was fine!" Raph yelled getting up and glaring at his father

Suddenly his brothers came running in

"What happened?!"

"Nothing!"

"your brother tried going after your brother alone" splinter said

"Raph!"

"he needed to know we didn't hate him!" Raph screamed walking towards the door wanting to calm down

"wait…you watched the video?!" Donnie screamed

"YES I DID! OUR BROTHER NEEDS HELP AND WE ARENT DOING ANYTHIN! HE'S HURTING YOU DIDN'T HEAR WHAT WE SAID TO HIM! HE WANTS TO DIE FOR GOD SAKES!"

..

..

..

..

"What do you mean 'we'?" Mikey asked in tears

"Us."

With that Raph went out the door as all those words rang in his head

' _god Leo is a horrible brother' 'Raph said'_

' _tell me about it all he ever does is boss us around and thinks he's all that' Donnie says smirking as Mikey started to talk_

' _Tell me about it and he think he's my hero'_

' _Fearless leader'_

' _Teacher's pet'_

' _Splinter junior'_

' _it's his fault that we always end up hurt in battle'_

' _it's his fault we always fail'_

' _we got it all wron' Mike…he's the failure and he's better off_ _ **dead'**_

 _FAILURE_

" _I'm a failure…"_

" _R-Raph? No its not you…get away"_

" _it is me bro. it's really me"_

" _Get away! You don't want me as your brother!"_

" _and who said that?!" Raph screamed_

" _YOU DID! YOU HATE ME! YOU ALL DO! AND YOUR RIGHT! I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD!"_

 _Dead._

That word rang in his head over and over as he slowly walked into the shadows.

 _How was that chappie! Please tell me!_


End file.
